1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to a new type of insert. More particularly, this invention relates to a new type of insert that may be used in connection with a seed boot for depositing a seed within a furrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proper depositing of seeds into a v-shaped furrow formed in the soil requires special care in handling the seeds and in maintaining the side walls of the furrow to ensure that the seed is deposited within the v-shaped furrow at the proper seed planting depth. It will be appreciated that if a seed boot is in a worn condition, loose soil from the sidewalls of the v-shaped furrow may spill into the furrow before the seed is deposited or the seed may be blown or bounced around or out of the furrow, such that the seed is prevented from being deposited in the furrow or from reaching a proper seed planting depth. To achieve proper seed planting depth and prevent soil from collapsing in the furrow prior to depositing the seed a worn seed boot must be either continually adjusted for proper height with the bottom of the furrow or the seed boot must be replaced. Replacement of a worn seed boot results in lost planting time and reduced cost-effectiveness.
The present invention is concerned with a unique insert geometry which may be simply and effectively secured to a seed boot to protect the seed boot from wear. The present invention is also concerned with providing a wear resistant seed boot which will contribute to proper depositing of seeds to achieve a proper seed planting depth..
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved insert geometry which can be molded to form a finished product and effectively bonded to a seed boot for use in an abrasive rocky soil.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a uniquely shaped insert that is economical to manufacture and may be effectively bonded to a seed boot to provide an increased wear life for the seed boot. Still another aspect of the present invention is to secure at least one wear insert to at least one, and preferably each side of a seed boot to prevent wear of the seed boot.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a seed boot capable of providing an increased wear life over alloyed and unalloyed irons and steels or chrome plating by the use of an insert in accordance with the present invention.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a seed boot which will reduce the downtime necessitated by the replacement of worn seed boots, improve seed to soil contact, improve the efficiency of the planter and protect the seed within a v-shaped furrow.